This invention relates generally to portable machinery, and more particularly to carrier apparatus for transporting a pipe threader between desired locations, and enabling raising and lowering of the threader.
There is need for portable carrier apparatus for heavy machinery such as pipe threaders and the like; and there is also need for raising and lowering the pipe threader, as between desired operating and stored positions. The extreme weight of sure steel machinery; however, has previously prevented ease of portability combined with elevation control, or made same excessively complicated. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,627 disclosing a heavy pipe threader, which is not easily controlled in the desired manner.